explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Riddles
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-227 |producer(s)= |story= André Bormanis |script= Robert J. Doherty |director=Roxann Dawson |imdbref=tt0708964 |guests=Mark Moses as Naroq |previous_production=Alice |next_production=One Small Step |episode=VGR S06E06 |airdate=3 November 1999 |previous_release=Alice |next_release=Dragon's Teeth |story_date(s)=53263.2 (2376) |previous_story=Alice |next_story=One Small Step }} =Summary= Tuvok and Neelix have returned from a diplomatic mission concerning two races in conflict. Tuvok scans the shuttle used on the trip, discovering a cloaking frequency, and suffers neurological damage after an attack by an invisible alien. He experiences cognitive impairment, memory loss, personality changes, and loss of emotional control. With help from the race they had just met with, Voyager receives a deputy investigator with theories on the terminally cloaked alien race, allowing Voyager to expose them. Neelix resolves to help Tuvok recover. In the process, they develop a deep friendship, one that Neelix has desired but Tuvok has till late denied. As Tuvok's recovery ensues, he slowly is able to recall details of the encounter, as well as discover new abilities in himself such as preparing desserts and enjoying jazz. The information locked in Tuvok's damaged mind is essential to resolving the conflict between the two alien races. Neelix must also work with the conflict of what Tuvok needs, what Neelix himself desires in his new friendship, and what the crew of Voyager itself needs out of their formerly expert tactical officer Tuvok. Following Captain Janeway's encouragement, Tuvok eventually draws the cloaking frequency in icing on a cake he prepared, and the crew is able to produce this frequency through the deflector. They expose a cloaked space station, and eventually negotiate for details on the weapon used on Tuvok. Tuvok eventually makes a full recovery, but appears to still retain a bit of the illogical self he briefly knew. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # Derek on Wednesday, November 03, 1999 - 8:45 pm: I never knew Janeway understood all of that medical terminology. She is a trained scientist! # Why didn't Neelix just say the name of the Vulcan piece of music instead of saying 54 alpha? margie on Thursday, November 04, 1999 - 6:27 am: Maybe Neelix didn't state the name of the Vulcan music because he couldn't pronounce it? ''' # I'm surprised Tuvok accessed the photon torpedoes so easily--you'd think one would have to punch in some type of security code to get access to them. I also thought the ship had to be at red alert status to access weapons. ''Dan R. on Wednesday, November 03, 1999 - 9:03 pm:Well if you had to punch in a code everytime you wanted to fire torpedos, it'd be pretty ackward in battles...you know, having to punch it in everytime you want to fire. And he didn't access or launch the photon torpedos really...Kim said he activated the bays. There are other things in the photon torpedo bays like probes, etc. so to simply activate the bays may not require red alert.' # Mike Ram on Thursday, November 04, 1999 - 12:00 am: Why are Tuvok and Neelix the only ones on this mission? Like Neelix is supposed to fly the ship by himself when Tuvok is sleeping, or if he gets injured?!? For instance, if Voyager had not been close by, Tuvok probably would have died at the beginning of the episode, and Neelix probably couldn't have flown the ship by himself. Charles Cabe (Ccabe) on Thursday, November 04, 1999 - 7:37 am: I guess that is the purpose of the Invader Frendly Operating System (IFOS). That way Neelix can fly the ship without any training. Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, November 04, 1999 - 8:38 am: Um, Neelix was the pilot of his own ship when they met him in Caretaker. He flew his ship in The Chute. He and Paris talked about his ship in Alice. Neelix may not be a Starfleet trained pilot, but he is a pilot. ' # ''D. Stuart on Sunday, November 07, 1999 - 3:58 pm: I was always under the impression that cloaked spacecraft are incapable of firing during their cloaked state. Yet, the spacecraft, whose crewmembers were seeking to commandeer the U. S. S. Voyager's technology, fire while in cloaked mode. ''Anonymous on Sunday, November 07, 1999 - 5:20 pm:'' This only applies to Romulans and Klingons (and maybe a few others). It occurs because so much energy is required to cloak a ship. The B'Neth have undoubtedly perfected their cloaking technology, reducing the prohibitive energy constraints that accompany Romulan and Klingon cloaks. THE>PHOTONIC>CANNON.com'>trevor on Tuesday, November 09, 1999 - 7:06 pm: Another very obvious reason why cloaked ships don’t fire weapons. it gives away their exact position!' # ''Jason on Wednesday, May 31, 2000 - 7:10 pm: Tuvok says that there is a download in progress. Shouldn't it be an upload? Maagic on Thursday, July 13, 2000 - 1:59 pm: No, the aliens were downloading the Delta Flyer's tactical database. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager